RolePlaying
by xxsewnlipsxx
Summary: Shepard's been getting strange emails from a turian that has fallen in love with her. When he asks to meet her in a hotel room, she just can't say no. Basic PWP


**Title: Blind**

**Rating: M for Mature**

**Summary: Shepard's been getting strange emails from a turian that has fallen in love with her. When he asks to meet her in a hotel room, she just can't say no. **

**Warnings: Sexual themes, mentions of alcohol, language.**

**Author's Note: Okay, this is slightly ridiculous. Maybe a bit confusing. I'll explain at the end. Thank you for reading. Review please.**

* * *

Blind

A bluish light from the fish tank was cast over the room. It gave her ebony hair and pale skin a ethereal hue, darkening the startling iciness of her eyes. Simplistic though the room was, she could appreciate the finer things when she got a chance. The bed covers were bleached white, pillows fat and plump atop the inviting display. Titanium framed, it looked sturdy enough to handle whatever the honeymooners had in mind. Each side was assisted by a table to put glasses, books, or lights on. Every wall was made of mirrors. Black carpet tickled her sensitive feet as she curled her toes. On shore leave for the first time in months, Shepard could definitely appreciate getting the chance to relax. In some ways, the hotel suite resembled her quarters on the Normandy.

Shepard had denied all attempts from the bellboys to walk her around the plaza or accompany her to dinner. She was there for one reason and one reason only. To meet the turian who had plagued her dreams with his messages.

Upon first arriving, she was startled to see that the room had already been tampered with by her stalker. A rose (fake though appreciated) was clipped onto a sleek, black cocktail dress that only went down her knees. It fluttered about as she walked and dipped low over her collar bones, showing a fair amount of cleavage. The heels she'd tossed to the side in favor of a more natural approach. Barefoot. Ordering a glass of champagne, Shepard dragged one of the elegant chairs from the corner of the room, arranged it so that it sat right in front of the door, and plopped down onto the soft cushions to wait. She was no fool. It was very likely someone was playing a trick on her, trying to kill her. A pistol was clipped to her side, pressing hard against her hip through the thin cotton of the dress. Any ally of hers knew she didn't go anywhere without it. There would be no dancing with a stranger, no romantic story. She would sit in his gifts and wait for him to arrive. Sipping at the champagne, she smiled to herself.

Shepard had never been a romantic. Her first lover was a man a bit younger than herself. A private she'd quickly moved past. Then a few more superior officers took an interest. She didn't sleep with any of them, but used their interest to her advantage. Took the gifts that were offered to her. A few men, civilians, had caught her interest. But they were all too focused on starting a family, disrespectful of her military career. There was one turian. A turian named Hirak she'd spent one night with before he'd disappeared. Turians didn't naturally do romance. Then there had been Kaidan. Dumping her on Horizon had insured that he would never get near her again. So she was single, but a fling was not on her to priority list.

Why had she come? It was a simple enough answer. Though curiosity sometimes killed the cat, Shepard had gotten out alive more than a few times. What was one more risk just to see this turian's face? To see who would put so much effort into courting her? Thane had begged to watch from the shadows, but she had explicitly forbade him to do so. After all, how awkward would it be if she were actually to get caught in the clutches of some assassin and Thane had to save her? Her pride would never allow it to be so.

Just as she set down the arched glass of champagne, the clock struck midnight.

_Meet me at midnight on the citadel, the Arcturus Hotel. We can talk then._

"Okay, it's midnight, Phantom. Where are you?" she muttered to herself, biting the plump expanse of her bottom lip.

The lights cut.

"Here, Kestral," a low, mechanical voice said. She didn't turn around, forcing herself not to tense. Only the blue hue of the fish tank allowed her any light. She couldn't have seen him anyway. Sighing, forcing herself to keep her cool, she pressed her back further into the cushions of the chair. He'd taken her by surprise. Point for him.

With an amused lilt to her voice, Kestral said, "I didn't think you'd come."

"I wasn't sure I would either."

The voice she didn't recognize. It was no one she'd ever met. Slinking slowly to her feet with a silence taking years to master, she turned around to face him, crossing her arms over the revealing dress in a sign that she was still on her guard. "Guns ruin the mood," he remarked lightly.

Her fingers trailed lightly over the butt. "Aw, now that's a matter of perspective."

He was of average height with fine black clothing over his thin waist and body. The danger of the situation hit her with brunt force, then. She was alone, no backup, only a pistol and facing off with a turian she didn't know and couldn't predict. The reassurance of biotics sat in the back of her mind. Her heart sped up a little.

"Should have known you wouldn't come unarmed," he muttered to himself, shaking his head. Why had she turned off the lights? She wanted to see his face.

"In my situation, would you have?"

"No," he replied, taking a few steps toward her. "I suppose I wouldn't have."

Fireworks exploded outside, making them both jump. It was a party after all, she remembered in a hurry, trying to calm her frantic heart. There was something so familiar about his mannerisms and tentative steps but she couldn't place it. Kestral moved forward, as well. There was something compelling about standing in a room in the dark with a man she'd never met, completely vulnerable.

"Let's cut to the chase," she said in her military tone. "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing from you," he mused, eyes trailing down her body. Her eyes were adjusting, but she still couldn't see his face.

She snorted, "A night to remember? That's why you came?"

"Do you know what today is?" he asked, voice low and husky even through the voice distortion chip.

"Wednesday?" she guessed with skepticism.

He chuckled, taking a few more steps. She backed up. "The anniversary of the First Contact War."

Damn it, she should have let Thane come. "So you want to celebrate by having sex with a human?"

He was on her in seconds, talons gripping her soft forearms, slamming her into the ground with his weight on top. She gasped as he landed on her stomach, knocking the breath from her. A sharp talon pressed against the hollow of her throat. Recovering from her stunned expression, Kestral growled low and slammed her forehead against his. Something primal escaped his throat, but he didn't move. His hand trailed down her flat stomach, rough hand creating friction against the soft cotton of her dress. His heavy hips pressed hard against hers. Shivers went up her spine, but she shook herself. She was not about to be raped in the dark! Shoving her entire weight against him, she managed to flip him over so that she was on top, straddling that broad turian chest. Her gun came up to press cool and unforgiving against his forehead. That close, she could actually see some of his face. It was distorted. He was using a disguising holo. Damn him.

Panting, Kestral grinned. Blood seeped through her teeth. "Bad move, Phantom." Musky and sweet, he smelled delicious up close. She'd forgotten just how much she liked being close to turians. They were always so hardened, so tough. Hirak had made her bleed a few times, too, before actually taking her to bed. There, he'd been much gentler.

It took her a moment to realize that his talons were hooked around the crook of her knees, holding her to him rather than frozen in fear. One of them trailed up her side, pausing when she pressed the barrel of her pistol ever tighter against his forehead. "Shepard..." he whispered it like a prayer, panting himself.

God, why was that voice so familiar? It made her heart ache when he said it.

"Who are you?" she asked. Her fingers trembled on the trigger when his hand started creeping up her side again, tickling her back, cupping her breast. She was glorious in the blue light, a goddess fallen from the heavens. Her lips were parted slightly in arousal, slightly in indecision.

The other hand, the one that had stayed by her knee, came up to cut the strap that held the holster to her pistol. It fell around her slim hips, onto the floor. "Stop it," she ground out, though it was half-hearted. He could smell her arousal in the air, heart the fluttering of her heart. Nipples hard through the soft cotton of the dress, he flicked his finger over one. She moaned lightly, biting her lip.

"Shepard...do you really want me to stop?" he asked her, both hands leaving their previous positions to gather the small dress hem and bunch it up over her hips. Milky thighs pressed against cold armor. Her underwear were black and lacy. She let up on the gun enough to let him lay gentle kissed across her abdomen. She was quivering.

"Who are you?" she asked again, breathless, aching under his touch. It was so familiar. On the tip of her tongue. She knew who he was. Why couldn't she remember?

He gripped the barrel of the gun and moved it from his forehead. Not only did he not want her to pull the trigger by accident, but he was limited by their position. Hesitating, Kestral couldn't decide if it was wise to drop her weapon. He seemed to be gentle. Not in any hurry to hurt her, but the intial attack had cut her ability to trust him in half. Still, she wanted more. This was different than anything she'd ever experienced before, and she found herself incredibly aroused by the entire situation. She let the weapon fall the floor, landing with a thump. Sitting up, he positioned her in his lap, kissing her with a vigor she didn't know turians possessed. His tongue, flat and long like that of a snake, probed inside of her mouth. The taste was spicy and oh so sweet. She found her fingers trailing up his collar to link around his neck.

"Garrus!" she groaned as another firework went off outside. It was a purple explosion that lit up the entire room, dangerously close to their suite. She caught the contours of his face, the light of his hazel eyes.

"Shepard," he purred in response. "You're cheating. This is supposed to be role-playing; my name is Phantom remember?" A smile had formed on her face. He tugged on her hair a bit.

"Sorry, sorry," she panted. "I'm new to this, and you're...you're _very _good."

Rolling her over onto her back so that the plush carpet pressed into her soft, exposed flesh, he bunched up the hem of the satiny dress all the way over her curving hips so that it pooled across her flat belly. "This was your idea," he reminded her between little nips on her milky thighs. She moaned as he bit a little too deep, not drawing blood but leaving a sizable mark. Immediately, that flat turian tongue of his began soothing it with flickering motions.

"I didn't know you were going to attack me," she moaned, fingers digging into his shoulder plates. Her breath was coming even faster. Her heart pounded so loud in her ears, she was certain that he had to hear it. Didn't he know what he did to her? A talon came up and cut away her underwear, exposing her sex to the cool hotel air. She moaned, bucking her hips and wanting more. Another firework went off outside, casting the room in a crimson hue and rocking the hotel by its foundations.

"I improvised," he murmured, talons trailing up her sides. They left a burning pleasure in their wake, one that made her shake and quiver. Strange how none of her other lovers had ever done anything so delicious to her before. Garrus could crack her open and have her begging with need in just a few minutes.

"Do..." she gasped, "do that more...more often." He kissed her then, drowning out any other thing she might possibly want to say. She was overwhelmed with the taste of spice and metallic blood left between her teeth from their fight previously. Garrus kissed her deeply, talon caressing her scarred cheek while another delved between her dripping thighs. She groaned as he entered her, thrusting his talon in and out. The other hand slid down over her neck and skimmed beneath the skin-tight dress to cup a breast. He ceased kissing her for a moment, head dipping down to flick his tongue over her nipple, making the bud stand on end.

People outside cheered, and she laughed breathlessly, interrupting herself with a moan mid-way. Garrus withdrew his talon and sifted his hand through her hair. "What's so funny?" he demanded against her flesh. She arched against his touch.

"It's..." she panted, "it's like they're...like they're cheering you on!" He finally touched the end of her dress and pulled up on it, ready to remove the cloth completely. The dress he'd borrowed from Kasumi with a wink and a smile. She'd given it up readily, hoping that 'Shep' had a good time. Shepard sat up and helped to remove the offensive dress that had looked quite elegant on her despite the muscle definition in her arms.

With one last tug she was completely bare to the world, and Garrus threw the dress aside to kiss her again. Her fingers trailed up his fringe, making him shudder. She hugged him close, pulling him flush against her. "Please, Garrus," she begged. She longed to have him inside her, to be complete once again. The role-playing didn't matter anymore. She didn't care if she was in-character. All she wanted was her turian.

Garrus wasted no time in removing the rest of his own clothing. The friction of rough scales against her sensitive skin was delightful rather than painful or disgusting. Thanks to Mordin, the word 'chafing' came to mind. She dismissed it. There was ointment in her bag, also thanks to Mordin. And then she didn't have anymore thoughts. Garrus entered her in a slow motion, almost tortuously slow. She arched her back, fingers curling into the carpet, crying out despite herself. He'd caught her off guard, and she was a bit ashamed by it. That thought was quickly destroyed as she felt him slide in to the hilt. They both paused, panting, allowing her to get used to his size for a moment.

"Move," she said, already bucking her hips against him. The pressure built quickly, tiny kisses and touches and pinches and nips sending her over the edge quicker and quicker every minute. The fireworks outside exploded in succession, the finale coming up with a bang just as they began to reach their own individual peaks. Garrus was moving fast, still mindful of her fragility as a human and his sharpness as a turian. There were so many ways he could hurt her, yet she didn't seem concerned with that as she bucked wildly, moaning 'I love you's and 'faster' and 'harder'. When at last they reached the end of the line, Garrus came with a roar and Shepard writhed on the floor. Stars flashed across her eyes. She groaned from the sheer force of her orgasm, and then smiled sweetly up at him.

Garrus pulled out of her, falling on his back rather than burdening her with his scaly weight. She didn't let him go far, though, curling into his side and laying her head against his chest.

"Let's do this again next year, okay?" she whispered.

"Fine with me," he answered, kissing her again.

* * *

**Okay, basically they were role-playing. I tried to make it clear as possible. This is an old fic I finished. Thanks for reading. Review, please.**


End file.
